


Manhandling

by MsChievous



Series: Whumptober 2018 [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Touch Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, Chapter 13-ish, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Poor Prompto Argentum, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChievous/pseuds/MsChievous
Summary: Prompto wakes up to find himself not quite in control. Just the way Ardyn likes it.





	Manhandling

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I pressed "save" instead of "post"???? whoops????
> 
> I'll post the real prompt later today...

 

“Hush, darling,” The cloying voice purred next to his ear, and Prompto wanted nothing more than to punch the self-righteous bastard in the nose, but his fingers barely twitched despite the effort. 

A calloused hand ran through his hair--uncomfortably gentle and familiar--before strong arms slid under his knees and around his back, and suddenly, Prompto was lifted into the air. 

“Why don’t we go somewhere a little more…  _ suitable _ ?” Ardyn cooed. 

The blond couldn’t even ask where that was. All that escaped his throat was a breathy hiss. 

The Chancellor ran a hand through blond locks so tenderly, Prompto couldn't help but think of late nights spilling his heart to the prince and his friend's comforting voice as he did the same thing Ardyn was doing now. He tried to jerk his head out of the way of Ardyn's touch, but whatever the man did to him, it stuck around. 

Not five minutes later, the Chancellor stopped in front of a door attended by two Magitek Troopers. “Do make sure we're not interrupted, will you?”

The robots made no move to indicate that they heard, but Ardyn was already brushing past them into an ornately decorated room. He deposited Prompto onto the gaudy bed. The blond’s vision went fuzzy for a long moment, and when he came back to himself, his shirt was missing and Ardyn's calloused hands were running up his side

“...f-fuck off-” Prompto managed. Whatever hold Ardyn had over him seemed to be slipping, if he could just get to his feet-

“Ah ah ah,” The Chancellor tutted, gripping Prompto’s throat not quite tight enough to strangle, but the blond still had to gasp for air. “None of your struggling, please. It makes me feel like an ungracious host, and I believe I’ve been anything but.” His hand drifted from Prompto’s throat back to its course down his side and the waistband of his pants.

“Please,” he begged and met feral yellow irises surrounded by inky blackness. The rest of his words died in his throat as the ink swallowed him whole.


End file.
